Il était une fois
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma est photographe de mariage, elle va croiser la route de Regina qui est sur le point de se marier. Swanqueen !


**Il était une fois ….**

(Bruit de téléphone)

Emma : Bonjour, bienvenue à l'agence « Il était une fois », Emma Swan, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Elsa : Em, c'est moi, regarde le numéro.

Emma : Désolée Elsa, je trie les photos du dernier mariage, le couple heureux ne va pas tarder.

Elsa : Après il faut que tu aille voir des futurs clients, Anna et moi on est à l'autre bout de la ville.

Emma : Elsa, je suis photographe, par organisatrice de mariage.

Emma : Stp, on ne peut pas se permettre de manquer ce contrat, c'est le mariage Loksley-Mills.

Emma : Mills comme Regina Mills, la Maire de Boston ?

Elsa : Oui, c'est important. Tu sais quoi faire, après je t'embête plus promis.

Emma : Ok, à quelle heure et où ?

Elsa : À la mairie, 15h, ne sois pas en retard, elle est très à cheval sur la ponctualité.

Emma : Ok, tu m'en dois une.

Elsa : Merci, et appelle maman on va avoir besoin d'elle.

Emma : Ok, à plus tard.

Je raccroche, Elsa et Anna sont mes sœurs adoptives mais pour moi ça ne fait aucune différence. Ingrid m'a adoptée à l'âge de 11 ans, ça n'a pas était facile au début. Je n'avais pas confiance, il faut dire que mes autres familles avant elle, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Je compose le numéro de celle que je considère comme ma mère et attend patiemment.

Ingrid : Bonjour ma puce.

Emma : Salut, Elsa m'a demandé de t'appeler. Apparemment on va décrocher le mariage Loksley-Mills et on va avoir besoin d'un cou de main.

Ingrid : Pas de problèmes, c'est calme au magasin.

Emma : OK, on se voit dimanche alors, bisous.

Ingrid : Bisous, dis à tes sœurs qu'elles ont intérêt à venir cette fois ci.

Emma : (Rire) Ok.

Anna et Elsa sont en couple et avec notre travail plus qu'occupant elles préfèrent passer leur rare dimanche de libre avec leur conjoint. Curieusement pour des organisatrices de mariage, aucune ne semble pressée de se marier. Pourtant Elsa est avec Mulan depuis cinq ans. Quant à Anna et Krystof, ils filent le parfait amour depuis deux ans maintenant. Moi je suis libre comme l'air, donc mes jours de repos je les passe souvent chez ma mère. Mon book finit je regarde l'heure, 13H30 ils vont arriver.

Katherine : Bonjour Emma, on n'est pas trop en avance ?

Frederick : Désolé, je n'ai pas pu la retenir plus longtemps.

Emma : (Rire) Je viens de finir, tenez.

Ils s'assoient et regardent leur Books, les yeux brillants. Leur histoire à tout d'un conte de fées, ils sont mignons tous les deux.

Katherine : Elles sont vraiment magnifiques, je ne regrette vraiment pas de vous avoir choisi.

Emma : Ravie que ça vous plaise, ce n'est que votre Book. Vous avez pris le pack prestige, donc ce n'est pas fini. J'ai sélectionné quelques photos qui me semblaient être les mieux. Vous allez en sélectionner une, pour les remerciements, une, pour votre agrandissement ensuite, pour vos parents, une autre.

Je leur installe les clichés et après 45 minutes ils se décident enfin.

Katherine : Je suis désolée mais je dois filer, ma meilleure amie m'attend. Elle va se marier aussi et elle à rdv avec vos sœurs dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Emma : Je vois, c'est vous qui avez conseillé notre société à Madame Mills. Je vous remercie, c'est un gros contrat pour nous. En vérité, Elsa et Anna sont prise c'est avec moi que votre amie à Rdv.

Katherine : Super, ne vous laissez pas impressionner par Regina.

Emma : Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude, d'habitude je ne gère que la partie photos mais je sais ce que je fais pour le reste aussi.

Katherine : On vous emmène ?

Emma : C'est bon, j'ai ma moto. On se retrouve là-bas, Frederick, j'ai était ravie de vous revoir.

Frederick : Moi aussi, et encore merci pour votre travail.

Je ferme la boutique et file vers ma moto, vu la circulation je vais sûrement arriver avant eux.

Katherine : Emma, ça vous ennuie de m'emmener ? Regina n'aime vraiment pas qu'on soit en retard et Frederick à un rdv d'affaire à l'opposé de la mairie.

Emma : Tenez, mettez un casque, on sera à l'heure.

Je démarre et file à travers la ville, a 14H50 je me gare devant la mairie et on descend.

Katherine : Je n'avais plus fait de moto depuis une éternité, vous conduisez très bien.

Emma : Je ne roule qu'en moto depuis que j'ai 16 ans, je n'ai passé le permis voiture que parce que ma mère m'y a forcée.

Katherine : Cela va bien avec votre personnalité, on y va ?

Emma : Je vous suis.

On marche jusqu'au bureau et Katherine toc à celui de la Maire.

Regina : Entre Kat, je suis impressionnée. Tu n'es même pas en retard, je croyais que tu devais aller voir tes photos ?

Elle lève la tête et mon cœur s'envole, je la reconnais évidement. Elle est la maire mais surtout elle était au mariage de Katherine, je l'ai prise souvent en photo.

Katherine : C'est grâce à Emma, elle m'a conduite ici en moto.

Emma : Bonjour Madame le Maire, ravie de vous revoir. (Tend la main)

Regina : Miss Swan ? Je peux vous aider ?

Emma : Je pense plus que c'est moi qui vais vous aider, vous avez rdv avec moi pour l'organisation de votre mariage.

Regina : Elsa n'est pas disponible ?

Emma : Elle s'excuse, elle a eu un empêchement. Elle prendra la suite du dossier, mais pour commencer il faudra vous contenter de moi.

Regina : (Sourire) Et bien, voyons si vous avez d'autres talents que la photographie, miss Swan. Asseyez-vous, ma fiancée ne peut pas être avec nous, donc nous pouvons commencer.

Et oui Regina Mills et officiellement homo et tout le monde s'en fout, c'est un modèle pour beaucoup. En deux ans de mandat la ville a changé, je m'installe et sort mon ordinateur.

Regina : Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Emma : Je vous remercie, ça ira. µµAvez-vous fixé la date ?

Regina : Le 21 juin, le délai n'est pas trop court ?

Emma : Du tout, nous avons organisé des mariages en trois mois, alors en presque huit mois. Avez-vous déjà une idée du thème et du nombre d'invités approximatif ?

Regina : Le thème non, je comptais sur votre sœur pour m'en proposer un et j'en aurais parlé à Robyn ensuite. Pour ce qui est des invités je dirais environs 500.

On parle pendant plus d'une heure, j'ai les infos indispensables à Elsa pour commencer et je me lève.

Emma : Bien, Madame Mills, je pense que c'est pas mal pour commencer. Elsa ou Anna vous recontactera pour la suite, vous avez notre numéro en cas de besoin.

Regina : Bien, merci Miss Swan. Je peux compter sur vous pour les photos?

Emma : Je suis désolée mais non, mais Killian, mon partenaire est très talentueux aussi.

Regina : Mon mariage ne vous intéresse pas Miss Swan ?

Emma : Je serais en Afrique à cette période de l'année, mais je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Regina : Merci.

Je quitte le bureau, c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé y assister à son mariage. Elle va être magnifique en mariée, mais ce safari est prévu depuis des lustres, pas question de l'annuler. Finalement je me décide à rentrer chez moi, je transfère toute les données à Elsa et Anna et m'occupe de finir de retoucher les photos de Katherine et Frederick.

(Sonnette)

Mary : Emma lâche ton ordinateur et viens m'ouvrir, j'ai les mains pleines.

Je souris et me lève pour ouvrir à ma colocataire et amie. Elle me fourre deux sacs dans les bras et je la suis jusqu'à la cuisine.

Emma : Dure journée ?

Mary : Ne m'en parle pas, tu travaille ce week-end ?

Emma : Non, celui d'après par contre j'ai deux mariages.

Mary : Les affaires marchent bien on dirait, c'est bien.

Emma : Oui, et tient toi bien. On vient de décrocher le mariage Loksley-Mills. Si tout se passe bien, ça va faire exploser notre renommée.

Mary : Super, Mills comme la Maire ?

Emma : Oui, je viens de lui parler pendant plus d'une heure.

Mary : Alors elle est comment en vrai ?

Emma : Impressionnante, elle est sûre d'elle et diablement sexy.

Mary : (Rire) Elle se marie quand ?

Emma : En juin.

Mary : Tu ne seras pas là, dommage.

Emma : Eh oui, mais on sera entourées d'animaux sauvages, tous plus magnifique les uns que les autres, alors ça va.

Mary : J'ai hâte d'y être aussi, tu veux manger quoi ?

Emma : Ce que tu veux, tu sais que je ne suis pas difficile.

Mary : Je me demande comment tu te nourrissais avant que j'arrive.

Emma : Disons que Ruby et Granny me voyaient souvent.

Avec Mary on est amies depuis qu'on est enfant, elle et Ruby sont comme mes sœurs. Toujours fourrées ensemble, on a fait les quatre cent coups. Nous sommes les dernières célibataires de la bande, on n'a pas encore trente ans, on à le temps de trouver.

Mary : En parlant de Ruby, elle vient d'avoir une promotion. Du coup, demain, on va fêter ça.

Emma : Super, je vais finir mes photos pendant que tu prépare à manger.

Mary : Ne traine pas.

Emma : Oui maman.

Mary : Insolente ! (Jette le torchon sur moi)

Je souris et m'installe devant mon écran, je tombe sur une photo de Regina avec Katherine en train de rire. Cette femme est vraiment magnifique.

 **Le lendemain soir….**

Ruby : Bon, les gens, je suis officiellement directrice adjointe du Granny's.

Belle : Bravo ma chérie, alors les filles qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Emma : Pas grand choses, avec l'été on a été, pas mal occupées.

Elsa : Oui, durant les trois prochains mois aussi, après ça va se calmer.

Mulan : On mange toujours chez ta mère demain ?

Emma : Pas question que vous annuliez encore, ça fais deux fois que vous faites le coup.

Anna : Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera tous là.

Krystof : Même moi.

Emma : Bien, je vais chercher à boire. Quelqu'un veut autre chose ?

Ruby : Ramène une tournée, depuis le temps qu'on ne se s'est pas vus.

Mary : C'est vrai, il faut fêter ça.

Je souris et vais au bar, ça fait du bien de sortir un samedi soir comme tout le monde. Mes derniers samedis ont été consacrés au boulot. Je commande et attend quand mon regard est attiré vers la salle VIP, Regina est là. Elle croise mon regard et je la salue poliment, avant de rejoindre ma table.

Emma : La Maire est là, je n'aurais jamais pensé la croiser dans un endroit pareil.

Krystof : C'est une habituée, elle vient souvent avec sa fiancée et des amis.

Emma : Ok, elle a plus de vie sociale que moi. (Sourire)

Regina : Bonsoir Miss Swan !

Emma : Madame le Maire, je ne vous présente pas mes sœurs.

Regina : Non en effet, je suis venue vous inviter à notre table.

Elsa : Avec plaisir, je vous présente ma compagne Mulan.

Mulan : Enchantée madame.

Regina : De même.

Emma : Et voici Ruby, Belle et Mary des amies. Apparemment, vous connaissez déjà Krystof, c'est son bar.

Regina : En effet, le monde est petit.

On rejoint la table où Katherine et son mari sont présents ainsi que d'autres.

Regina : Je vous présente Robyn ma fiancée. Lyly, David, Tink et bien sûr Katherine et Frederick.

Emma: Bonsoir.

Robyn: Vous êtes donc mes organisatrices de mariage, je m'excuse de mon absence cet après-midi.

Elsa : Nous avons été retenues aussi, mais Emma nous à remplacées.

Robyn : Ma femme est très déçue que vous ne fassiez pas les photos, aucune chance de vous faire changer d'avis ?

Emma : Désolée, je pars faire un safari en Afrique, avec ma meilleure amie, à cette période. Mais Killian, mon collègue est très talentueux. Je suis certaine qu'il remplira vos critères.

David : L'Afrique est un pays magnifique. J'ai eu la chance d'y aller enfant, je rêve d'y retourner depuis.

Mary s'installe près de lui et commence à discuter, Belle et Ruby parlent avec Tink et le reste de mon groupe à Robyn et Katherine.

Regina : Vous venez souvent ici ? Je ne vous y ai jamais vue.

Emma : Je passe inaperçue facilement. Mais depuis quelques mois mes soirée son rythmées par le travail, donc je ne suis pas venue depuis un moment. On fête la promotion de mon amie Ruby. D'ailleurs elle gère un service de traiteur que je vous recommande pour votre mariage.

Regina : Je ne pense pas que vous passiez inaperçue.

(Chanson)

Tink : Ginaaaaa, viens danser, j'adore cette chanson.

Je regarde en souriant la Maire se faire trainer sur la piste et le reste de mes amis suit le mouvement.

Robyn : Tu viens fumer avec moi Lyly ?

Lyly : Oui, à plus tard.

Je reste seule avec Katherine et j'observe la piste, elle est vraiment belle notre Maire.

Katherine : Vous savez, je connais Regina depuis plus de vingt ans et elle n'invite jamais personne à notre table.

Emma : On est chanceuses alors, ça ne doit pas être facile d'avoir un peu d'intimité quand on est Maire de la ville.

Katherine : Lyly et David sons nos amis mais aussi nos gardes du corps.

Emma : Je vois, c'est bien qu'elle soit protégée.

Katherine : Venez, allons sur la piste, mon mari se fait déjà tourner autour.

Je souris et je rejoins la piste, au moment ou je vais pour danser la musique change et un slow se lance. Mary se tourne vers moi mais David l'invite et je vais pour retourner à ma place quand une main m'arrête.

Tink : Danse avec Regina, sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir la trainer à nouveau ici. Le beau brun là-bas est à moi.

Je me tourne vers Regina qui me regarde un peu gênée, je lui tends la main et elle s'en saisit doucement.

Regina : Comment ça se fait que vous soyez seule ?

Emma : Qui vous dit que c'est le cas ?

Regina : Sûrement votre façon de me regarder.

Emma : (Sourire) Vous êtes juste très jolie Madame le Maire, je suis désolée si cela vous a gênée.

Regina : Je n'ai pas dit que ça m'avait gêné Miss Swan, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que l'on plait.

Emma : Vous en doutiez ?

Regina : Je ne fais pas très attention à ce genre de chose d'habitude.

Emma : En quoi c'est différent avec moi ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas, je vous trouve intéressante.

Emma : Je suis pourtant quelqu'un de simple.

Homme : Aller ma jolie laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Tink : J'ai dit non, vous avez trop bu. Je vais rejoindre mes amis maintenant.

Regina me lâche et va voir ce qu'il se passe, je la suis et trouve Tink essayant de sortir des griffes d'un pot de colle.

Emma : Ok, tu la lâche tout de suite et tu restes loin d'elle, sinon je te fais expulser de cet endroit en dix secondes.

Homme : Whaou deux jolies blondes et une brune, rien que pour moi, viens-là ma jolie.

Avant qu'il n'ait touché Regina je le plaque au sol et Krystof et son videur arrivent.

Krystof : Désolé Madame Mills, pas de mal ?

Regina : Non, grâce à l'interversion de Miss Swan tout va bien.

Il se saisit fermement de l'homme et me lance un clin d'œil.

Tink : Impressionnant.

Emma : Il est saoul, c'est facile.

Regina : Merci de votre intervention.

Robyn : Un problème ?

Regina : Non, ton rouge à lèvre à coulé chérie.

Je regarde Lyly qui s'essuie la bouche discrètement, sérieux ? Elle se tape la garde du corps de sa fiancée sous son nez. Je dois me faire des idées ! D'autant que Regina ne dis rien et essuie la bouche de Robyn en riant.

Ruby : Tu as encore joué au chevalier, secourant les demoiselles en détresses ?

Emma : Tu me connais, j'ai du mal à résister aux jolies femmes.

Ruby : (Rire) Bon on va rentrer, on essaie de se voir bientôt ?

Emma : Je vais y aller aussi, Mary ne semble pas prête à bouger. Madame le Maire, au plaisir de voir revoir. Tous mes vœux, encore une fois, pour votre mariage.

Robyn : Merci, j'ai de la chance. (Embrasse)

Je souris et salut tout le monde, avant de m'éclipser. Heureusement, je suis venue en moto et pas avec le reste des filles. J'enfile mon casque et file jusqu'à chez moi.

 **Trois mois plus tard….**

(Téléphone)

Elsa : Em, Anna est à l'hôpital.

Emma : (Inquiète) Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elsa : Ils ont eu un accident avec Krystof en rentrant de leur week-end à la montagne. Elle a la jambe et un bras cassés et Krystof, un traumatisme crânien.

Emma : J'arrive tout de suite, tu as appelé maman ?

Elsa : Oui, elle arrive.

Je raccroche et file sur ma moto, dix minute plus tard, je me gare devant l'hôpital et rentre en courant. Une fois aux urgences je retrouve ma sœur et ma mère.

Ingrid : Elle va bien, Krystof aussi. Ils ont eu de la chance, un camion les a sortis de la route.

Elsa : Mulan l'a arrêté, ce fumier avait au moins trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

Emma : Bordel, on peut la voir ?

Ingrid : Ils finissent de lui poser son plâtre à la jambe.

Elsa : C'est une catastrophe, on avait rdv avec Regina, pour choisir les fleurs et le thème.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, je vais la remplacer, c'est calme niveau photos en ce moment. Killian prendra le plus gros du travail, on va s'en sortir.

Ingrid : Et puis je suis là aussi, Olaf gèrera la boutique seul un temps.

Une fois dans la chambre d'Anna, on discute un moment, Krystof arrive dans un fauteuil et on le prend tous dans nos bras. Voyant Elsa et Ingrid inquiètes de les laisser je me dévoue pour aller au rdv avec Regina seule. Je file donc vers la mairie et attend que sa secrétaire m'annonce.

Ariel : Madame le Maire va vous recevoir.

Je souris et rentre dans le bureau, Regina semble plongée dans un dossier et ne lève même pas la tête. Trois mois qu'elle hante toutes mes nuits et ma venue ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. A quoi tu t'attendais au juste Emma ?

Regina : Miss Swan, je peux vous aider ?

Emma : Bonjour Madame le Maire, ma sœur Anna a eu un accident de voiture. Je vais donc la remplacer, du moins si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Regina : J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ?

Emma : Un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre.

Regina : Transmettez-lui mes vœux de bon rétablissement svp.

Emma : Je n'y manquerai pas, on attend votre fiancée ou on commence ?

Regina : Robyn est en voyage d'affaires, elle ne rentre que le mois prochain.

Emma : Très bien, vous avez finit de travailler ?

Regina : Plus ou moins pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que j'aimerais vous montrer un endroit, je pense qu'il conviendrait pour votre mariage et non loin, se trouve un très grand marché aux fleurs. Cela vous donnera des idées pour la décoration florale.

Regina : Je ne monte pas sur votre moto Miss Swan.

Emma : Je ne vous savais pas trouillarde, Madame le Maire.

Regina : Je n'ai peur de rien.

Emma : Parfait, un petit tour en moto ne vous tuera donc pas.

Elle souffle et se lève, heureusement pour moi elle est en pantalon. On sort et je lui tend un casque en souriant, elle s'en saisit et l'enfile. Elle s'installe derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches doucement.

Emma : Il va falloir serrer un peu plus, madame le Maire, je n'aimerais pas que vous tombiez par ma faute.

Elle ne répond pas et je démarre, elle s'accroche à moi et je tente de calmer mon cœur face à cette soudaine proximité. On arrive trop vite à destination et je retire mon casque.

Emma : Vous allez bien ?

Regina : Je n'aime pas ces engins de la mort, mais vous conduisez très bien. Ou sommes-nous ?

Emma : Venez, je venais ici enfant, quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

On marche et je lui laisse découvrir le jardin japonais, peu de personnes connaissent cet endroit et c'est tant mieux. Je lui laisse apprécier le lieu et l'observe du coin de l'œil, elle sourit ce qui lui arrive assez rarement.

Regina : Et c'est possible de se marier ici ?

Emma : Oui, je connais les gardiens.

Regina : Je suis Maire de cette ville et j'ignorais qu'un tel jardin existait.

Emma : C'est le but, il peut conserver sa tranquillité comme ça.

Regina : C'est magnifique, j'aurais dû prendre mon appareil.

Emma : J'ai le mien, dites mois ce qui vous plait.

Regina : Tout.

Je souris et prend quelques photos, au bout d'une demi heure je l'amène vers la marché aux fleurs.

Emma : Vous savez, je pense que le thème « conte de fée » vous irait bien, vous ressemblez à une reine, épousant son chevalier.

Regina : Je suis loin d'être une reine, mais il faut dire que j'ai toujours aimé les contes de fées.

Emma : Lequel est votre préféré ?

Regina : Si vous devinez, je vous invite à diner.

Emma : Et si ne devine pas ?

Regina : C'est vous qui m'invitez.

Emma : Trop facile, si je devine, vous devez deviner le mien.

Regina : Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Emma : Je vous montrerai un autre endroit sympa.

Regina : Marché conclu.

Emma : La Belle et la Bête.

Regina s'arrête et me regarde étrangement, je la rejoins et l'interroge du regard.

Regina : Comment avez-vous deviné ?

Emma : (Sourire) J'ai une bonne capacité d'analyse, ma belle-sœur, Mulan pense que j'aurai dû faire flic plutôt que photographe. Je sais aussi quand on me ment, toujours.

Regina : Vraiment, et que pensez-vous avoir découvert en m'analysant ?

Emma : Vous êtes une femme forte qui s'est construite toute seule, vous n'avez pas eu une enfance facile sûrement un de vos parents était strict. Je dirais votre mère, vous avez fait de la politique mais ce n'est pas ce que vous préférez dans la vie. Vous ne vous ouvrez pas facilement aux autres, mais quand vous le faites, vous aimez entièrement et sincèrement. Vous êtes une figure politique importante, les gens pensent, à tort, que vous êtes une femme froide mais vous vous protégez derrière un masque, pour tenir à distance les gens mal intentionnés. Vous avez souffert d'une perte importante dans votre vie, d'où ce regard triste et nostalgique de temps en temps.

Regina : Vous êtes impressionnante Miss Swan.

Emma : J'observe, alors ce thème ça vous dit ?

Regina : Oui, je vais en parler à Robyn.

Emma : Venez, on va voir Belle, vous vous souvenez ? C'est la compagne de mon amie Ruby.

Regina : Oui, elle est fleuriste ?

Emma : Oui, c'est avec elle que nous travaillons principalement.

Belle : Madame le Maire, Emma quel bon vent vous emmène ?

Emma : On est là pou le mariage de Madame Mills, tu lui montre ton book ?

Belle : Tenez, C'est Emma qui a pris les photos.

Regina s'assoit et regarde pendant que je fais un tour dans le magasin, j'ai toujours aimé les fleurs.

Belle : Tu t'occupe du mariage finalement ?

Emma : Anna et Kristof ont eu un accident de voiture.

Belle : Non ! Quand ?

Emma : Ce matin, en rentrant de leur week-end à la montagne. Elle a le bras cassé, la jambe aussi et Kristof a un traumatisme crânien. Ils ont eu de la chance, ils ne roulaient pas trop vite.

Belle : On passera les voir en sortant du travail avec Ruby.

Emma : Tu vas me dire que je suis dingue, mais tu ne trouves pas que Robyn et Lyly agissaient bizarrement à la soirée ?

Belle : Robyn ne m'inspire pas confiance, ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je trouve qu'elle ne va pas du tout avec Regina.

Emma : Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais je crois qu'elle la trompe avec Lyly.

Belle : J'espère que tu te trompes, elle a assez souffert dans sa vie comme ça.

Emma : Que veux-tu dire ?

Regina : Belle, vous pensez qu'il serait possible de faire un mix roses et lys ?

Belle : Tout est possible, quelles couleurs ?

Regina : Miss Swan, vous pensez que ça ira avec notre thème ?

Emma : Oui, j'aime beaucoup les Lys, c'est ma fleur préférée.

Regina : Moi aussi.

Belle : Vous connaissez sa signification ?

Emma : Oui.

Regina : Non, c'est quoi ?

Emma : Le lys veut dire, je te défie de m'aimer. Les roses représentent l'amour en général.

Belle : Contente que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle. (Sourire)

Regina : Je vais en parler à Robyn et je vous rappelle, merci Belle.

Belle : Je vous en prie Madame le Maire.

Regina : Appelez-moi Regina.

On quitte Belle et on marche dans le jardin en silence, je prends à nouveau quelques clichés et on s'assoit sur un banc.

Regina : On a bien avancé, la prochaine fois il faudra choisir le menu et s'attaquer au plan de table.

Emma : Elsa est la spécialiste du plan de table et moi, je suis un estomac sur patte, donc je peux être votre goûteur.

Regina : Estomac sur patte, je vous dois un diner, puisque vous avez trouvé mon conte.

Emma : Et vous devez encore trouver le mien.

Regina : Je ne vous imagine pas en aimer un avec une princesse. Je dirais Peter-Pan, vous avez la tête d'une enfant dans le corps d'une adulte.

Emma : Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Regina : Je trouve ça adorable, vous êtes adorable. Vous n'étiez pas obligée de m'emmener ici, je vous remercie.

Emma : Je vous en prie, Peter-Pan est effectivement mon conte préféré. Enfant je rêvais de rejoindre son île pour être la première fille des enfants perdus.

Regina : (Sourire) Je vous imagine très bien.

Emma : J'étais orpheline, ça me permettais de m'évader un peu de mon quotidien.

Regina : Elsa et Anna ne sont pas vos sœurs ?

Emma : Pas génétiquement, leur mère m'a adoptée à 11 ans.

Regina : Votre vie n'a pas était facile non plus.

Emma : Je suis chanceuse de les avoir eu, d'autres non pas cette chance.

Regina : On essaie d'avoir un enfant avec Robyn, mais les multiples procédures sont épuisantes. On a décidé de faire une pause et de réessayer après notre mariage.

Emma : Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Regina : Trois ans, on s'est rencontrées durant ma campagne. Ma mère nous a présentées, sans doute la seule chose de bien qu'elle ait faite pour moi.

Emma : Vous ne vous entendez pas ?

Regina : Pas du tout, elle a toujours voulu dicter ma vie. Puis un jour j'en ai eu marre et j'ai coupé les ponts avec elle, mon père n'était pas comme elle, heureusement.

Emma : Je vous envie, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un père aimant.

Regina : Il était formidable, il me manque beaucoup.

Emma : Votre mère ne viendra pas au mariage alors ?

Regina : Robyn tient à l'inviter, j'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas gâcher tout.

Emma : Au pire vous avez des gardes du corps pour la sortir. (Sourire)

Regina : (Sourire) Je vais y songer.

Je raccompagne Regina à la mairie et rentre chez moi, je trouve Mary et David s'embrassant sur le canapé.

Emma : Je vois que tout va bien pour vous.

Mary : Em, il m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui. Tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur, ce n'est pas négociable.

Emma : Félicitations, il va falloir que je me cherche un appartement.

Mary : Tu sais bien que tu peux rester ici.

David : Oui, je ne veux pas que notre relation change les choses entre vous.

Emma : Vous êtes adorables mais je ne tiens pas à vivre avec deux tourtereaux, à peine mariés.

Mary : il faut que j'appelle les filles, et ma famille.

David : Bonne chance Em, j'ai peur qu'elle soit un peu excitée pour la soirée.

Emma : Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère, je vais vous laisser fêter ça en amoureux. Mary tu ne t'inquiète pas mais Anna a eu un accident et elle est à l'hôpital avec Krystof. Ils vont bien, donc fête tes fiançailles dignement et on ira les chercher demain, ensemble si tu veux.

Mary : Mais ils vont bien ?

Emma : Une jambe cassé, ça se répare, ne t'en fais pas et profite de ta soirée.

David : On organisera un repas avec tout le monde, pour l'annoncer.

Emma : Super, je vous laisse les amoureux.

Je ressors et me dirige vers l'hôpital, autant passer ma soirée à tenir compagnie à Anna. Je me dirige vers sa chambre quand je croise Tink et Regina.

Tink : Tient, Emma, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ?

Emma : Je viens voir ma sœur, et vous, tout va bien ?

Regina : Oui, visite officielle.

Emma : Il est 18H30 vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ?

Tink : Ne m'en parle pas, elle m'épuise.

Emma : Tu travaille avec elle ?

Regina : Tink est mon assistante, je serais perdue sans elle.

Emma : Ok, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée alors.

Regina : À vous aussi Miss Swan.

Une fois avec Anna et Elsa je leur parle de mon rdv avec Regina et une infirmière nous jette dehors en disant que les visites sont finies. Ma mère négocie pour rester près d'elle cette nuit et Elsa file retrouver Mulan. Je suis assise sur ma moto en train de fumer une cigarette quand je recroise Tink et Regina.

Regina : Vous fumez ?

Emma : Un peu, quand je suis stressée ou fatiguée surtout.

Tink : Bon Gina, je te laisse, j'ai rdv avec des amis. Emma ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Regina m'a dit que tu t'occupais de son mariage alors on va sûrement se recroiser.

Emma : Avec plaisir.

Regina : Votre sœur va bien ?

Emma : Oui, ma mère est restée avec elle.

Regina : Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

Emma : Oui, pourquoi ?

Regina : Je vous dois un diner.

Emma : Ok, à deux conditions.

Regina : (Amusée) Et quelles sont ces conditions Miss Swan ?

Emma : Appelez-moi Emma et tutoyez moi, svp.

Regina : Vous faite pareil alors.

Emma : Vous êtes ma cliente et la Maire de la ville.

Regina : Ce soir je suis juste Regina.

Emma : Ok, je vous emmène ?

Regina : J'ai ma voiture qui m'attend, voici mon adresse.

Emma : Vous, Tu veux que je vienne pour quelle heure ?

Regina : D'ici une heure ça devrait être bon, à plus tard Emma.

Fichtre, j'adore comment elle prononce mon prénom. Attention Emma tu t'aventure sur un terrain dangereux, elle va se marier, je te signale. Je file chez ma mère qui n'habite pas loin pour me changer et me préparer. Heureusement que je laisse toujours des affaires ici. Sur le chemin je m'arrête acheter une bouteille de vin et sonne une heure plus tard.

Regina : (Ouvre la porte) Tu es ponctuelle, rentre.

La maison est vraiment immense et je regarde autour de moi, avec curiosité.

Regina : Elle était à mon père, j'en ai hérité à sa mort.

Emma : C'est très joli, tu dois t'y sentir bien avec Robyn.

Regina : Elle ne vit pas avec moi, elle a préféré garder son appartement près de son travail. On va sûrement déménager après notre mariage.

Emma : C'est dommage, du coup tu vis dans cette grande maison toute seule ?

Regina : Eh oui ! Il fut un temps ou Tink était ma colocataire.

Emma : En parlant de colocataire, Mary et David viennent de se fiancer.

Regina : Non ! C'est rapide dis donc.

Emma : Quand on est sûr de soi, pourquoi attendre ?

Regina : C'est vrai, ils ont tout du couple de conte de fée.

Emma : Tu trouves aussi ? Ado on surnommait Mary « Blanche-neige ».

Regina : David est donc son Prince Charmant.

Emma : Oui, du coup je vais sûrement demander à Katherine de me trouver un appartement.

Regina : Tu cherches vers où ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, avec la moto je n'ai pas vraiment de contraintes.

Regina : Je te sers un verre ?

Emma : Au fait, tiens, je t'ai amené du vin. J'ai entendu dire que tu es amatrice de bons crus, celui-ci devrait te plaire.

Regina : C'est un château-neuf du pape ? Le vin français est le meilleur et le plus cher aussi, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Emma : J'ai un ami caviste, j'ai eu un prix d'ami.

Regina : Il faudra me le présenter cet ami, je te serre un verre ?

Emma : Volontiers, je suis plus bière mais un verre de vin de temps en temps ça change.

Regina : J'espère que tu aime le gratin.

Emma : J'aime tout, je ne suis pas difficile.

Regina : C'est vrai, tu t'es qualifiée « d'estomac sur pattes ». (Sourire)

Emma : (Sourire) Promis, je me tiendrais bien.

On discute un moment de vins, le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance. Il est vraiment facile de parler avec elle, j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis des années.

Regina : Tu aime le cidre ?

Emma : Tu as décidé de me saouler ?

Regina : Non, mais je le fait moi-même et j'en suis assez fière.

Emma : Je vais être obligée de goûter alors.

Elle me serre et la conversation reprend doucement, sentant la fatigue arriver je regarde ma montre et écarquille les yeux devant l'heure plus qu'avancée.

Emma : Je vais te laisser, il est une heure du matin.

Regina : Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Emma : Moi non plus, on se voit dans un mois pour la suite ?

Regina : Et tu me dois un diner aussi.

Emma : Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Majesté.

Regina : Fort bien Princesse, à bientôt alors.

Je lui souris et franchit la porte, une fois sur ma moto je réfléchis à l'endroit où je pourrais l'emmener.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Emma : (Lève son verre) Je lève mon verre à David et Mary, puissiez-vous être heureux, mes amis.

Je me rassois, la soirée de fiançailles se passe à merveille. La date du mariage a été fixée pour la Saint Valentin, soit dans un mois. Il me faut organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Mary et je sais déjà où je vais l'emmener.

Robyn : Chérie, je vais y aller, je dois partir pour Tokyo demain. Félicitations à tous les deux, on se reverra au mariage.

Lyly : Je te raccompagne.

Regina : Rentre bien, et envoi moi un message quand tu atterris.

Robyn : Promis. (Embrasse) Au revoir tout le monde.

Regina a l'air un peu triste de son départ et Katherine lui change les idées, Ruby me tire dehors pour fumer une cigarette et je la suis doucement.

Lyly : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'arrête pas toute cette mascarade Rob.

Je tire Ruby contre le mur et écoute leur discussion.

Robyn : Toi et moi c'est fini Lyly.

Lyly : Tu dis ça à chaque fois et à chaque fois, tu reviens. C'est moi que tu aimes, pas Regina, et être dans le rôle de la maitresse, ça ne me convient plus.

Robyn : J'ai fait une erreur avec toi, j'aime Regina et je vais l'épouser. Ne rends pas les choses difficiles stp.

Lyly : Et elle sait que tu couches avec moi depuis plus d'un an, ta chère Regina ? Non ! Mais je peux le lui dire, si tu n'as pas le cran de le faire.

Robyn : Ecoutes-moi bien, je t'interdis de lui en parler.

Lyly : Sinon quoi ?

Elle ne répond pas et l'embrasse sauvagement en la plaquant contre la voiture, j'en ait assez vu et tire Ruby à l'intérieur. Bordel de merde, je fais quoi avec cette information moi ?

Ruby : Putain mais c'est déguelasse. Il faut lui dire Emma, elle ne peut pas l'épouser avec ce qu'on vient de voir.

Regina : Qui ne peut pas épouser qui ?

Emma : Regina, vient, il faut que tu voies quelque chose.

Ruby nous attends à l'intérieur et je sors avec Regina et lui montre la voiture. Comme prévu, elles sont toujours en train de s'embrasser et je vois son visage se décomposer. Qu'est ce qu'on peut dire dans ce genre de moment ? Je me contente de poser ma main sur son bras doucement.

Emma : Je suis désolée Regina.

Regina : Merci de me l'avoir montré, tu aurais pu ne rien me dire pour garder mon contrat.

Emma : Je me fiche du contrat Regina, je suis ton amie avant tout.

Regina : Tu veux bien m'excuser auprès de Mary et David stp, je crois qu'il faut que je parle à Robyn.

Emma : Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler.

Regina : Merci Emma.

Elle s'avance et les deux, s'écartent d'un coup, elle ne dis rien et monte dans la voiture. Suivie de près par Robyn et Lyly s'en va à l'opposé, le dos vouté. Je la plaindrais presque, Robyn se sert d'elle. Je souffle et rentre dans le restaurant. Je rassure Ruby et tente d'oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Le mariage était une réussite et je regardais David et Mary danser sur la piste, enlacés amoureusement. Apparemment Regina a pardonné à Robyn, puisqu'elles sont venues ensemble. Je ne comprends pa,s mais c'est son choix, malgré ça j'ai tout fait pour les éviter.

Elsa : Eh, tu vas bien ?

Emma : Très bien pourquoi ?

Elsa : Depuis un mois tu es bizarre.

Emma : Je suis juste fatiguée, ne t'en fais pas.

Elsa : Anna revient le mois prochain travailler à plein temps, ça ira mieux.

Mulan : Je te pique ta sœur Em, tu me dois une danse ma chérie.

Emma : Amusez-vous, je vais me chercher à boire.

Une fois au bar j'attends mon tour, une jolie rousse me sourit et prend ma commande.

Merida : Voilà votre bière, vous semblez bien seule.

Emma : (Sourire) Je m'appelle Emma, je suis le témoin de la mariée. Je connais quasiment tout le monde ici.

Merida : Pourtant, vous êtes seule à venir au bar.

Emma : En effet, ça fait longtemps que tu travailles pour Ruby ?

Merida : Depuis un an, et toi tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Regina : Elle est photographe, Emma je peux te parler stp ?

Merida s'éclipse et je me tourne vers Regina en forçant un sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me contrarie autant, qu'elle aitt pardonné si vite à Robyn.

Emma : Bonjour Regina, comment vas-tu ?

Regina : Emma, pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Emma : Je ne t'évite pas, j'ai juste eu pas mal de boulot. Et puis être le témoin, ça demande de seconder les mariés, en cas de besoin.

Regina : Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Emma : Rien, je t'assure.

Regina : Je….

Robyn : Chérie, tu viens ? Mary va lancer le bouquet. Bonjour Emma, très réussit le mariage.

Emma : Bonjour, je vous laisse, Killian m'appelle.

Je souris et file en vitesse vers mon collègue et ami qui prend des photos, d'un peu tout le monde.

Killan : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe love ?

Emma : Rien, tu as un autre appareil ? Je vais faire des photos aussi, ça va m'occuper.

Kilian : Tu voudrais bien me présenter à la Maire et sa fiancée, vu que je vais m'occuper d'elles.

Emma : Oui, mais plus tard. Mary va lancer le bouquet, viens.

Elsa rattrape le bouquet et Mulan semble ravie, on applaudit tous et je prends des clichés d'un peu tout le monde.

Ruby : Alors, elle va quand même se marier. Incroyable !

Emma : Elle l'aime, et puis tout le monde mérite une seconde chance.

Ruby : Tu n'y crois pas toi-même.

Emma : Je trouve qu'elle mérite tellement mieux qu'une femme qui l'a trompée durant un an. Mais c'est sa vie, je n'ai rien à dire sur ses choix. Nous ne sommes même pas amies, au fond.

Ruby : Tu n'aurais pas un petit crush pour elle ?

Emma : Elle est belle, intelligente, drôle, attachante, cultivée et je t'en passe. Tout le monde donnerait jusqu'à sa chemise pour être avec une telle femme. Mais je ne suis pas du même monde qu'elle, je trouve juste que Robyn est aveugle de ne pas voir à quel point Regina est merveilleuse.

Ruby : Tu lui a dit ?

Emma : De quoi ?

Ruby : Ce que tu viens de me dire, tu lui à dis ?

Emma : A quoi ça servirait ?

Ruby : Peut-être à lui ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que d'autres personnes s'intéressent à elle ?

Emma : Je n'ai rien à lui offrir Rub, j'espère juste qu'elle sera heureuse car elle le mérite c'est tout.

Tink : Les filles, venez danser avec moi.

Je pose l'appareil sur une table et on rejoint Tink sur la piste, Mary nous rejoint et on de déhanche un moment.

Tink : Lyly est partie et Regina a donné une seconde chance à Robyn. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je trouve ce qu'elle a fait, inacceptable mais il faut que tu comprennes que Regina pense ne pas mériter mieux. Elle pense qu'elle a provoqué cette situation en n'étant pas présente pour Robyn. Depuis Danielle elle n'avait plus ouvert son cœur et ça a été dur.

Emma : Danielle ?

Tink : Son grand amour, elle est morte quand elle avait 19 ans. Après ça, Regina a mit dix ans à laisser rentrer à nouveau quelqu'un dans son cœur. Mais Robyn n'est pas celle qu'il lui faut, on est plusieurs à le penser.

Emma : Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

Tink : Parce que tu te soucie d'elle, je le vois. Et parce que je pense que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, c'est pour ça que tu l'évites depuis le début du mariage.

La musique ralentit et Tink se fait emprisonner dans les bras de David, je souris et pars m'asseoir. Je prends l'appareil et prend quelques photos des couples quand un frisson me saisit au contact d'une main.

Regina : Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Comme un automate je la suis sur la piste, je suis piégée et elle le sait parfaitement.

Regina : Tu vas me répondre maintenant ?

Emma : (Souffle) Je te jure que je ne t'évite pas, tout va bien.

Regina : Bien, alors tu acceptes de continuer à organiser mon mariage ?

Emma : Oui, jusqu'au retour d'Anna.

Regina : Parfait, Robyn doit partir encore pour un voyage d'affaire durant deux mois et après elle sera là pour la fin.

Emma : C'est bien, vous pourrez organiser les dernier détails ensemble.

Regina : Je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre, mais je l'aime et tout le monde peut faire une erreur.

Emma : Vraiment une erreur Regina ?

Regina : Oui, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance.

Emma : Regina je….

Robyn : Je peux te voler ma fiancée ?

Emma : Je vous en prie.

Je m'écarte et laisse ma place à Robyn, laisse tomber Emma.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Elsa : Bon, Regina, je te laisse avec Emma pour le menu. Le plan de table est bouclé et notre prochain rdv se fera dans deux mois pour finir les derniers détails avec Robyn.

Regina : Merci Elsa, tu es prête Emma ?

Emma : Je te suis, Ruby nous attend.

Je monte dans le taxi et regarde par la fenêtre, l'ambiance est bizarre entre nous mais je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

Regina : Tu pars quand en Afrique ?

Emma : Le 3 juin et je reviens le 30, pourquoi ?

Regina : J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour mon mariage.

Emma : Je t'assure que Killian est très bon, et il est ravi de s'occuper de vous.

Regina : Je ne te parle pas en tant que photographe, c'est mon amie qui me manquera.

Ces mots m'atteignent en plein cœur et je tourne la tête vers elle, je sais qu'elle ne dit pas souvent ces mots et je suis vraiment touchée qu'elle me considère comme son amie.

Emma : Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour toi, je me rattraperai en t'offrant un joli cadeau.

Regina : J'y compte bien, (sourire)

L'ambiance s'est détendue d'un coup entre nous et c'est en souriant qu'on rejoint Ruby.

Ruby : Bonjour les filles, tiens Regina, voici mon Book. Tu peux remercier Emma pour les photos, grâce à elle mes ventes ont doublé.

Emma : Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait quelques photos que tes ventes ont doublé Rub, c'est parce que tu propose un service de qualité.

Ruby : Tu es trop modeste, mais passons. Alors dis-moi à quoi tu penses, comme menu ?

Regina : Déjà en poisson je vais prendre la sole et son accompagnement de légumes gratinés.

Ruby : Ok Merida, tu me fais partir une sole stp.

Merida : Ok patron.

Regina : Pour la viande j'hésite entre la souris d'agneau et le magret de canard.

Emma : Goûtes les deux, j'ai une préférence pour la souris mais le canard est excellent aussi.

Ruby : Un canard et une souris qui partent Merida stp.

Merida : Ok, ça marche.

Regina : L'entrée je vais faire classique, avocat crevette avec un toast de chèvre chaud.

Emma : Bon choix, c'est mon entrée préférée aussi.

Ruby : Carrément elle ne fait que manger ça chaque fois qu'elle vient ici.

Regina : (Sourire) Je vois.

Emma : Je te conseille une boule de glace à la pomme avec du calvados pour le trou normand.

Regina : J'adore ce qui est à base de pomme, donc je valide.

Merida revient et dispose les plats devant nous en me souriant. Je lui rends son sourire et Ruby me regarde bizarrement. Regina goûte et me tend la fourchette pour que j'en fasse autant. Je connais les plats par cœur mais je ne résiste pas et croque dans un morceau de souris avec plaisir.

Regina : Je pense qu'on à nos gagnants, merci Ruby.

Ruby : De rien, tu a pu avoir un rdv avec Leroy, Em ?

Emma : Oui, on y va justement.

Ruby : Tu verras Regina, ses gâteaux sont à tomber par terre.

Emma : C'est vrai, c'est le meilleur pâtissier que je connaisse.

Regina : Je vous fais confiance.

On salut une nouvelle fois Ruby et on prend le taxi pour se rendre à la boutique de Leroy.

Leroy : Salut Princesse, Content de te revoir. Bonjour Madame le Maire, installez-vous je vous en prie.

Emma : Regina je te présente Leroy Grumpy, et bientôt tu vas le détester, car tous ses gâteaux sont bons.

Leroy : Ne l'écoutez pas Madame le Maire, je la connais depuis longtemps et elle n'est pas objective.

Regina : Je suis sûre que si.

Emma : Tu vois, vilain. Je ne te ferais plus de compliments, pour la peine.

Leroy : Tu veux me briser mon petit cœur Princesse ?

Emma : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bon alors qu'est-ce que tu nous a préparé ?

Il nous emmène plusieurs échantillons de ses gâteaux et, comme prévu, Regina a du mal à se décider. Ne faisant pas attention à mon geste j'essuie une trace de chocolat sur les lèvres de Regina avec mon pouce et elle me regarde en souriant.

Emma : Tu avais du chocolat.

Regina : Merci.

Leroy : Vous voulez un café pour faire descendre ces douceurs ?

Emma : Moi je veux un….

Leroy : Chocolat chaud à la cannelle je sais. Madame le maire ?

Regina : Un café pour moi, merci.

Il s'en va et je m'assois près de Regina, ce simple geste m'a un peu secouée.

Regina : Tu as l'air de le connaître depuis longtemps.

Emma : Depuis que je suis enfant, avec Ruby et Mary, ont venait faire de la pâtisserie ici.

Regina : Je croyais que tu étais un désastre en cuisine ?

Emma : En cuisine oui, mais en pâtisserie je me débrouille.

Regina : Bon à savoir.

Emma : (Sourire) Alors tu hésites entre quoi et quoi ?

Regina : En plus de la pièce montée, je pense que je vais prendre le moelleux aux chocolat et j'hésite entre la tarte aux pommes ou celle aux fraises.

Emma : Il fait une tarte aux fruits, super bonne, ça pourrait être une alternative sympa.

Regina : En effet.

Leroy revient avec nos boissons et une heure plus tard on sort de la pâtisserie. Une fois dans le taxi je laisse Regina donner son adresse et je donne la mienne ensuite.

Regina : Tu m'appelle ?

Emma : Oui, je te dois toujours un diner.

Regina : C'est vrai, tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

Emma : Je dois finir mes cartons, je déménage la semaine prochaine.

Regina : Je viendrais t'aider, donne moi l'adresse.

Emma : Je ne vais pas te faire porter mes cartons.

Regina : Et pourquoi pas, c'est ce que font les amis non ?

Emma : Ok, je t'appelle pour te dire la date et l'heure.

Regina : Je préfère ça. (Embrasse la joue) Au revoir Emma.

Elle sort du taxi et je passe la main sur ma joue, bon sang. Je suis carrément dingue de cette femme, c'est pathétique. Une fois derrière ma rue, je sors et lève la tête voyant de la fumée. Inquiète je tourne au coin de la rue et voit mon immeuble en flammes et plusieurs de mes voisins sortir en toussant. Je cherche Mary des yeux et court vers l'entrée, une femme m'arrête en hurlant.

Femme : Mon fils, je ne le trouve pas.

Emma : Quel étage ?

Femme : Deuxième, il est chez le voisin.

Emma : Appelez les pompier et restez là.

Plusieurs autres personnes sortent et je couvre ma bouche avec mon écharpe avant de rentrer. Arrivée au deuxième étage, je défonce la porte et trouve les gamins terrifiés dans un coin de la pièce.

Emma : Sortez, vite.

Ils détalent vers la sortie et je me dirige vers mon appartement. J'enfonce la porte et trouve Mary évanouie par terre, David arrive dix seconde plus tard et je lui tends Mary.

Emma : Sors, je vais vérifier qu'il ne reste personne.

David : Ne traine pas c'est dangereux.

Voyant Mon ordinateur je l'attrape, il y a tout mon travail là-dessus. Je sors et vérifie les autres appartements, la fumée commence à me bruler les poumons et mes yeux pleurent. Au dernier appartement un homme est allongé, inconscient et blessé. Je remercie tout les dieux existants, pour mes cours de secourisme et le traine dehors. Au moment où je vais pour sortir un mur s'écroule et je protège l'homme avec mon bras en grimaçant de douleur. David vient m'aider et les pompiers, tout en me criant dessus, me mette un masque à oxygène sur le visage.

David : Mary va bien, mais ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital, pour plus de sécurité.

Emma : Super. (Tousse)

Ambulancière : Madame, gardez votre masque, on va vous emmener à l'hôpital vous êtes bien brulée au niveau du bras et avez avalé pas mal de fumée.

Je regarde mon Ordinateur, il a prit un choc, mais avec un peu de chance je pourrais récupérer mes données déçu. On me charge avec Mary dans l'ambulance et je ferme les yeux, bon sang ce n'est pas passé loin sur ce coup là. Mon portable vibre et je regarde qui c'est, c'est Regina et je décroche en enlevant mon masque.

Regina : Emma, ton immeuble est en flamme. C'est aux informations, dis-moi que tu vas bien.

Emma : (Tousse) Je vais bien Gina.

Ambulancière : Votre masque, vous parlerez à votre famille à l'hôpital.

Regina : Tu es blessée ? J'arrive, je préviens Elsa.

Elle raccroche avant que j'ai pu répondre et je remets mon masque sous l'œil menaçant de l'ambulancière. Mary me sourit faiblement et David me lance un clin d'œil. Je pose ma tête contre l'oreiller et ferme les yeux, j'ai dû m'évanouir, car je me réveille dans une chambre au son de bip strident.

Ingrid : Doucement ma puce, tu nous as fait peur.

Emma : Maman ?

Elle me tend un verre d'eau que je bois doucement, je grimace en tenant mon bras et voyant un gros pansement dessus.

Ingrid : Tu es brulée au second degré, sur une bonne partie du bras, mais c'est surtout le monoxyde de carbone qui t'a fait perdre connaissance. Il a fallut te nettoyer les poumons, tu vas avoir besoin de ventoline, pendant quelques temps, mais tu iras bien.

Emma : Je suis là depuis longtemps ?

Ingrid : Deux jours, il est 21h. Je vais appeler te sœurs, pour les prévenir que tu es réveillée et toi tu devrais avertir Regina. Elle t'a veillée avec moi, je l'ai envoyée se reposer tout à l'heure.

Emma : Je vais lui envoyer un texto, je ne veux pas la réveiller si elle est fatiguée.

Ingrid : Il se passe quoi entre vous ?

Emma : Rien, nous sommes amies.

Ingrid : Ma puce, Mary, Ruby ou Belle sont tes amies. Je ne suis pas sûre, que ce que tu ressentes pour Regina, soit de l'amitié et c'est pareil pour elle.

Emma : Elle va se marier.

Ingrid : Tout le monde peut se tromper.

Emma : Maman !

Ingrid : Tu as failli mourir Emma, je dis juste que la vie est trop courte pour avoir des regrets.

Elle sort de la pièce en m'embrasant le front, je tape un rapide texto à Mary et Ruby pour les rassurer et j'en envoi un plus long à Regina pour la remercier et lui dire que je vais bien. Entendant un portable sonner je lève la tête et croise le regard chocolat de Regina rempli de larmes. Elle se jette à mon cou en me serrant contre elle, je lui rends son étreinte en souriant.

Regina : Ne fait plus jamais ça, j'ai cru mourir de peur.

Emma : Tu n'es pas sensée te reposer ?

Regina : J'étais inquiète pour toi.

Emma : Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas laisser Mary.

Regina : Tu es inconsciente, tu aurais pu mourir Emma.

Emma : Désolée, mais vois le bon côté des choses, ça t'épargne un déménagement.

Regina : T'es nulle, comment tu vas ?

Emma : J'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé une cartouche de cigarette et mon bras me tire, mais sinon ça va.

Regina : Tu va arrêter de fumer au moins.

Emma : Apparemment je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Whale : En effet vous ne l'avez pas, bonjour, je suis le docteur Whale.

Emma : Bonjour.

Regina : Je vais vous laisser, je repasserai plus tard.

Whale : Vous pouvez rester avec votre petite amie, je suis là pour lui dire qu'elle pourra sortir d'ici trois jours. Il vous faudra avoir de la ventoline en permanence sur vous, vos poumons sont très fragiles et le moindre effort pourrait vous causer une crise. Ensuite, une infirmière devra passer changer votre pansement tout les trois jours au bras, vous ne devriez pas garder de cicatrice. Ce que vous avez fait était très stupide, mais courageux, l'homme que vous avez sauvé est sortit d'affaire.

Emma : Bonne nouvelle, merci docteur.

Petite amie, ce mot tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Il m'a prise pour sa petite amie et Regina ne l'a même pas contredit. Le Docteur s'en va et Regina s'assoit dans le fauteuil en silence.

Emma : Tu vas bien ?

Regina : Oui, tu va aller où en sortant ?

Emma : Et bien mon appartement n'est libre que dans une semaine et je n'ai plus rien à y mettre dedans. Je vais sûrement aller chez ma mère, pourquoi ?

Regina : J'ai une semaine de vacances, tu pourrais venir à la maison.

Emma : Je ne veux pas te gâcher tes vacances, c'est gentil mais….

Regina : Je suis toute seule et je n'ai rien à faire, on se tiendra compagnie. Et je t'aiderai à racheter ce qu'il faut pour ton appartement, et puis tu pourras m'aider à gérer les trucs du mariage. Dis oui, ça va être sympa.

Emma : Et Robyn elle ne va rien dire ?

Regina : Pourquoi tu veux que ça la dérange ? Tu es mon amie et elle le sait très bien.

Emma : Tu es sûre ?

Regina : Oui, viens, je prendrai soin de toi.

Mauvaise idée Emma, refuse. Une semaine à voir Regina du matin au soir alors que tu a des sentiments pour elle, tu cours à la catastrophe là.

Emma : Ok, merci.

Regina : (Sourire) Je t'en prie.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Je suis Regina jusqu'à ma chambre et fait tout pour ne pas lui montrer que monter les escaliers m'épuise. Mais elle le voit et passe sa main autour de mes hanches pour m'aider, misère ça va être l'enfer si elle devient tactile. Reprend-toi Emma, du moins, respire. Mes poumons me brulent comme si j'avais couru un marathon et je m'assois sur le lit.

Emma : Désolée, je peux encore aller chez ma mère, tu sais.

Regina : Ne sois pas bête.

Je souris et elle pose mon petit sac par terre, tout a brulé dans l'incendie.

Emma : Va me falloir renouveler ma garde robe, j'espère que l'assurance va rapidement me payer.

Regina : Je peux leur faire accélérer la procédure, être Maire a du bon des fois.

Emma : Je veux bien, les experts ont dit que c'était un défaut dans l'électricité, qui a provoqué l'incendie mais ils ne semblent pas pressés de nous indemniser.

Regina : Ils sont tous pareils, ces assureurs, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe. Repose-toi, je t'appelle pour le repas.

Emma : Merci Gina.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors presque immédiatement, mais je l'entends quand même dire avant de partir.

Regina : J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Gina.

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je l'ai surnommée, apparemment ça ne la dérange pas. Deux heures plus tard je me réveille et tente d'allumer mon ordinateur sans succès. Je souffle et me lève le prenant sous le bras, je descends doucement les escaliers et râle. On dirait une mamie de 80 ans qui marche.

Regina : Em, tu aurais dû m'appeler. C'est quoi cette tête ?

Emma : Je cois que mon ordinateur est foutu, j'ai tout mon travail dessus, même si j'en ai gardé sur un disque dur externe ça fait quand même pas mal de travail perdu.

Regina : J'ai un ami dans l'informatique, je peux le lui passer. Il pourra essayer de récupérer tes données.

Emma : J'espère, sinon il va me falloir annoncer aux deux derniers mariages que j'ai fait, que toutes leurs photos sont parties en fumée.

Regina : Ne pars pas défaitiste, Graham est un petit géni de l'informatique.

Emma : Ok, je peux t'aider ?

Regina : Non, je tiens à manger et non mourir empoisonnée.

Emma : Eh, c'est méchant ça !

Je lui lance le torchon à la figure et elle rigole, elle est vraiment belle quand elle rit. Je souris et tente de rallumer mon ordinateur, mon téléphone sonne et je décroche.

Mary : Salut, comment vas-tu ?

Emma : Et toi ?

Mary : Mis à part que j'ai l'impression qu'un tank appuie sur mes poumons, ça va.

Emma : Pareil, David a pu aller à l'appartement ?

Mary : Oui, il ne reste pas grand-chose. Je crois que le pire, c'est que toutes mes économies ont fondues, je peux dire adieu à mon voyage de noce.

Emma : Vous partirez l'année prochaine. Le principal c'est que tu sois en vie et moi aussi, le reste ce n'est que du matériel. Regina va appeler pour bouger les assureurs, on devrait recevoir nos indemnitées rapidement.

Mary : Remercies-la pour moi, je te laisse, David m'a fait à manger.

Emma : Profites que ton homme te chouchoute, bisous.

Je raccroche et voit l'écran de mon ordinateur allumé. Je me précipite dessus en oubliant mon état et m'arrête net sentant mes poumons bruler et ma respiration se couper.

Regina : Emma, vraiment tu n'es pas raisonnable. Assieds-toi, tiens, ta ventoline.

Après une bouffée, je reprends une respiration normale et m'approche de mon ordinateur doucement. Je clique sur mon dossier photos et souffle de soulagement en les voyant s'afficher.

Regina : Tiens, je suis allé chercher ton disque dur.

Emma : Merci tu es un ange.

Je le branche et transfère les données, je prie pour que ça marche jusqu'au bout et m'assois à table.

Regina : Finalement pas besoin de Graham ?

Emma : On verra.

Les jours défilent, Regina s'occupe de moi et je reprends des forces. Au bout du cinquième jour les assureurs nous versent nos indemnités, merci Regina et on se décide à aller faire les magasins.

Regina : Ok, on va commencer par le plus gros.

Emma : Ok, frigo, canapé, lit, armoire nous voilà.

Deux heures plus tard, on ressort du magasin, le plus gros est fait. Regina me tire dans un magasin de décoration et on en ressort une heure plus tard, les bras chargés.

Emma : Heureusement que c'est moi qui ai tout perdu dans un incendie, tu as acheté plus de truc que moi.

Regina : C'est pour la nouvelle maison, avec Robyn on en a visité une à la campagne.

Emma : Sympa, moi je suis une citadine, mais chacun son truc.

Regina : Bon maintenant il faut t'habiller.

Emma : Et si on mangeait d'abord ?

Regina : Bonne idée, viens je connais un restaurant sympa pas loin.

Je suis Regina tranquillement, finalement la semaine est passée très vite. Cela va me faire bizarre de me retrouver seule après avoir vécu si longtemps en colocation.

Emma : Je voulais vraiment te remercier, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Regina : Je t'en prie, je suis certaine que tu en aurais fait de même, si les rôles étaient inversés.

Emma : C'est sympa ici, tu viens souvent ?

Regina : Plus depuis longtemps, alors tu comptes reprendre le travail la semaine prochaine ?

Emma : Il me reste une petite semaine, mon prochain mariage est samedi seulement. La semaine suivante par contre j'ai pas mal de boulot, je vais faire des photos pour le salon du Mariage.

Regina : Je vais sûrement y aller, ça me donnera des idées.

Emma : Tu devrais demander à Elsa de t'accompagner, elle connaît tout le monde sur place.

Regina : Oui, bonne idée.

On mange tranquillement et on poursuit notre shopping. Une fois rentrée je pose tous mes achats dans la chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit en fermant les yeux.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Tu es fatiguée ?

Emma : J'ai épuisé mon quota de shopping pour au moins un an.

Regina : Il va me falloir me trouver une autre partenaire de shopping alors.

Emma : J'en ai bien peur, généralement je ne fais pas les magasins.

Regina : Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Emma : Rien, ce soir tu te fais belle et je t'invite dehors. C'est notre dernière soirée et j'ai réservé dans un endroit qui, je pense, te plaira.

Regina : Tu m'intrigues là, où va-t-on ?

Emma : Surprise, tu as une heure pour te préparer, donc je te conseille de filer. Je connais ton temps dans la salle de bain, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard ?

Regina : D'accord, je vais me préparer tu as gagné.

Satisfaite je la vois quitter ma chambre et saute sous la douche, je fais un effort et met une robe. Je me coiffe et me maquille légèrement. 45 minutes plus tard je suis prête et j'attends Regina dans le salon. Elle y arrive dix minutes plus tard, Dans une robe noire fendue, tout simplement sublime sur elle.

Emma : Tu es magnifique, tout le monde va m'envier ce soir.

Regina : Tu devrais mettre des robes plus souvent, cela te va très bien aussi.

Emma : Je n'en vois pas l'utilité la plupart du temps, notre voiture est là.

Regina : Notre voiture ?

Emma : Je n'allais pas t'emmener en moto tout de même.

Elle sourit et on sort, je lui ouvre la portière et on démarre. Marco est un ami, il conduit souvent des jeunes mariées dans sa limousine. Je tends un verre à Regina et on trinque en se souriant.

Regina : Tu as pensé à tout, je suis impressionnée.

Emma : J'espère bien, je me suis donné du mal pour que se soit le cas. Je voulais vraiment te remercier, et puis comme ça, j'honore ma dette. (Sourire)

Regina : Il va nous falloir parier sur autre chose alors, ce genre de soirée est vraiment agréable.

Emma : Robyn t'emmènera diner, elle rentre quand ?

Regina : Début mai, après finit les voyages d'affaires jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Emma : C'est bien, vous pourrez vous occuper ensemble des derniers détails comme ça.

Une fois arrivées dans le restaurant, Regina me souris tendrement et mon cœur se serre. J'espère que Robyn ne déconnera pas à nouveau, sinon je pense que je vais perdre mon sang froid.

Regina : A quoi tu penses ?

Emma : Rien de spécial, bienvenue au restaurant français le plus prisé de Boston, Majesté.

Regina : Merci Princesse.

Emma : (Grimace) Je ne suis pas une Princesse, enfant je voulais être une guerrière ou un chevalier.

Regina : On va dire que tu es une Princesse guerrière, mais une Princesse quand même.

Emma : (Sourire) Je ne voudrais pas contrarier ma Reine.

Regina : Bien, je vais prendre la blanquette de veau, j'adore ce plat.

Emma : Et moi le bourguignon, je te laisse choisir le vin.

Une fois devant nos plats, on mange avec appétit en parlant de tout et de rien, demain j'emménage enfin chez moi.

Regina : La maison va être vide sans toi, heureusement que je recommence à travailler.

Emma : Tu sais, je n'habite pas loin, tu pourras passer.

Regina : Pareil pour toi, donc on pari quoi ?

Emma : Pour ?

Regina : Si je découvre ton animal préféré tu me laisse t'emmener au spa.

Emma : (Sourire) Ok, si je découvre le tien, on va à la fête foraine ensemble.

Regina : Tu es vraiment une enfant, mais soit. (Sourire)

Emma : Vas-y, tu as trois chances.

Regina : Une suffira, c'est le loup.

Emma : Comment le sais-tu ?

Regina : Tu es restée scotchée devant le documentaire la dernière fois. A toi de deviner, prépare-toi à ta journée spa.

Emma : Le chat, j'ai cru que tu allais craquer la dernière fois devant l'animalerie.

Regina : (Grimace) Robyn est allergique, sinon j'en aurais effectivement un depuis longtemps. Tu as gagné, j'en aime un autre, mais tu ne le trouveras pas.

Emma : Je gagne quoi si je trouve ?

Regina : Ce que tu veux.

Emma : Tout ce que je veux ?

Regina : Je n'irai pas à Disneylworld, Emma.

Emma : Rho, tu n'es pas drôle. Tout le monde y va, ça va être sympa.

Regina : Ok, si tu trouve je viens, si tu échoue, tu ne m'ennuie plus avec ça.

Emma : Promis ?

Regina : Promis.

Emma : (Sourire) Le corbeau, par contre je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Regina : (Surprise) Comment tu as pu deviner une chose pareille ? Je n'en ai jamais fait allusion, même Robyn ne sait pas que j'aime cet oiseau.

Emma : Victoire, tu es obligée de venir avec nous.

Regina : (Souffle) Un pari et un pari, mais comment tu as deviné ?

Emma : Tu as un tatouage représentant un corbeau sur la hanche, et si tu me demande comment je le sais. Je te signale que tu as une piscine et que je t'ai vue en maillot de bain. Alors pourquoi tu aime tant cet oiseau, ce n'est pas commun.

Regina : Tout le monde dit que c'est un animal qui porte malheur, mais en fait, pas du tout. Il est souvent associé à la magie, il est très intelligent et courageux. Je voulais être une sorcière quand j'étais enfant, avoir des pouvoirs magiques et faire ce qu'il me plait. Je me le suis fait tatoué à 17 ans, je pensais à tord qu'il me donnerait de l'audace, du courage pour affronter ma mère. Evidement ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et j'ai été punie un mois entier, mais il reste un symbole fort pour moi.

Emma : Il n'est pas trop tard pour accomplir tes rêves Gina, tu n'as que trente cinq ans. Je serais la première à venir manger dans ton restaurant si tu en ouvrais un.

Regina : Merci, mais c'est un vieux rêve. Et puis être Maire me plait, j'aime transformer la ville et l'aider à prospérer.

Emma : Quoi que tu te décides, tu peux compter sur moi.

Regina : Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis.

Une fois de retour, on prend un dernier verre, nous sommes toutes les deux conscientes que ce genre de moment ne va pas revenir de sitôt, alors on en profite. Vers une heure du matin on va se coucher, demain ça va être dur. Au final tout le monde est venu donner un coup de main et ça à été vite. Personne n'a voulu que je porte, je me contente donc de déballer et ranger pendant que mes amis font des allers et retours et montent les meubles. Vers 16 heures tout le monde s'en va, sauf Regina qui m'aide à poser la décoration.

Regina : Je t'ai apporté des plats, donc ne mange pas que des plats surgelés.

Emma : Oui maman, merci pour ton aide.

Regina : Je t'en prie, tu as un bel espace.

Emma : Oui, Katherine a assuré.

Regina : C'est la meilleure.

Emma : Tu reste manger ?

Regina : Oui, avec plaisir.

Emma : Je commande chinois, ça te dit ?

Regina : Tu commence à prendre de bonnes habitudes, à ce que je vois.

Je fais la tête et Regina lève les yeux au ciel en me tendant mon téléphone. Je m'en saisis en souriant et la soirée passe vite, trop vite.

Regina : Tu m'appelle ?

Emma : Promis, de toute façon on se voit vite.

Regina : Oui, on fait comme ça.

Aucune de nous n'a envie que l'autre parte, mais il le faut bien. Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse sur la joue, elle me sourit et s'en va. Une fois dans mon canapé, seule, je me dis que je l'aurais bien embrassée et me mets une gifle mentale.

 **Dix jours plus tard….**

Finalement j'ai était débordée de travail et n'ai pu parler à Regina que peu de fois, je n'ai pas pu la revoir et le manque se fait cruellement sentir. Je suis en train de prendre des gâteaux en photo quand deux mains me cachent les yeux. Un frisson me traverse et je sais que Regina est là, je souris et me retourne.

Emma : Bonjour Madame le maire, vous êtes perdue ?

Regina : Je cherche une photographe pour mon mariage. Figurez-vous que celui qui devait s'en occuper est parti faire le tour du monde sur un bateau, après avoir gagné à la loterie.

Emma : Et bien je peux vous en conseillé quelques uns.

Regina : C'est toi que je veux.

Ces mots me traversent le cœur, si seulement c'était vrai. Je souris et vérifiant que nous sommes seule la serre dans mes bras affectueusement.

Emma : Tu m'as manqué.

Regina : (Sourire) Toi aussi.

Emma : Tu es toute seule ?

Regina : Elsa, Tink et Katherine sont au stand des dragées.

Emma : Tu as trouver les tiennes ?

Regina : Oui, ce salon est vraiment bien fait.

Emma : Oui, j'y assiste depuis plusieurs années et j'aime toujours autant.

Regina : Tu viens à l'anniversaire de David mercredi ?

Emma : Oui, tu as mangé ?

Regina : Non et toi ?

Emma : Pas encore, on rejoint les filles et on mange ensemble ?

Regina : Oui, viens, je te conduis à elles.

Emma : Je vous suis Majesté.

Regina : (Sourire) Nos travails sont vraiment trop prenants, dix jours sans se voir c'est vraiment trop long.

Emma : Je suis d'accord, on ne devrait pas laisser passer une semaine.

Regina : Marché conclu, et si l'une de nous ne respecte pas le deal ?

Emma : Elle a un gage, d'ailleurs, ce week-end, tu viens à la fête foraine avec moi.

Regina : Alors celui d'après, tu viens au spa ?

Emma : Ok, et les filles.

Tink : Bonjour Em, Gina goûte ceux-là, c'est une tuerie sans nom.

Je souris en voyant Regina manger de force une dragée et elle me frappe à l'épaule. Mais je ne la laisse pas faire et la bloque dans mes bras pour la chatouiller.

Regina : (Eclate de rire) Je me rends, je me rends, arrête.

Katherine : Bravo Emma, je n'ai jamais vu Gina capituler aussi vite.

Emma : Je connais son point faible, alors qui c'est la plus forte ?

Regina : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je me vengerai.

Emma : Je tremble de peur Majesté. (Sourire)

Regina : Tu devrais, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

Elsa : De vrai gosses, aller, allons manger.

Une fois installé, tout le monde part aux toilettes, sauf Elsa et moi. Elle me regarde avec insistance et je lève les yeux vers elle.

Emma : Quoi ?

Elsa : Em, tu craques complètement pour Regina. Je m'inquiète pour toi, ça va te faire mal quand tu va redescendre de ton petit nuage.

Emma : Ne t'en fais pas Elsa, je sais qu'elle n'est pas pour moi.

Elsa : Tu es amoureuse d'elle ?

Emma : Oui, mais nous sommes juste amies. Elle aime Robyn, et puis je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle.

Regina : Pour qui tu n'es pas assez bien, que je lui explique ma façon de penser ?

Emma : Tu ne la connais pas, alors on mange quoi ?

Regina : Ecoute moi bien Emma, tu es la personne la plus adorable, gentille et attentionnée que je connaisse. N'importe quelle fille serait chanceuse de t'avoir et si elle ne le voit pas, tant pis pour elle, il y en a plein d'autres.

Emma : Pas de son calibre, mais ce n'est pas grave. Merci, dépêchons-nous de manger, je n'ai que 45 minutes de pause avant de reprendre.

 **Anniversaire de David….**

Mary : Maintenant les cadeaux, tient celui-ci est de la part d'Emma.

Il ouvre l'enveloppe et me regarde avec de grand yeux, je souris et Mary regarde à son tour.

Emma : Je sais qu'à cause de l'incendie vous n'avez pas pu partir en voyage de noces. Vous avez intérêt à me ramener pleins de photos et un gros lion en peluche.

Regina : Elle t'a offert quoi ?

David : Son billet pour le safari en Afrique, elle a aussi changé la réservation de l'hôtel et nous a pris une suite.

Mary me serre dans ses bras en pleurant et David se joint au câlin. Je suis contente de le leur offrir, vraiment et puis comme ça je peux être là pour le mariage de Regina.

Emma : Tu as toujours besoin d'un photographe Gina ?

Elle me saute au cou à son tour et je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille en souriant.

Regina : Merci.

Emma : Je t'en prie, je m'en serais voulu de manquer ça.

La soirée se passe dans une joyeuse ambiance et Katherine me rejoint au bar en souriant.

Katherine : Tu as fait ça pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Outre, le fait de faire plaisir à David et Mary. Je sais que tu rêvais de partir pour ce Safari, tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler à mon mariage.

Emma : Disons que ça a joué dans ma décision. Je voulais être là pour elle, c'est un jour important.

Katherine : C'est bien que vous soyez amies, mis à part Tink et moi, elle n'a pas grand monde sur qui compter.

Emma : Elle pourra toujours compter sur moi, elle est devenue rapidement très importante pour moi et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour quelle soit heureuse.

Katherine : Je sais oui, c'est normal, tu l'aime.

Je ne réponds pas et vais rejoindre le reste de nos amis, il va falloir que je fasse attention. Il y a un peu trop de monde qui commence à comprendre ce que je ressens pour Regina.

 **Fête foraine….**

Ruby : Les filles, vous venez sur la grande roue avec nous ?

Emma : On arrive, viens Gina. La vue est super, et ça te laissera te remettre de tes émotions.

Regina : Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ces manèges à sensations.

Emma : Petite nature.

David : Il est vrai que tu es un peu blanche Regina, ça va aller ?

Regina : La grande roue va me permettre de souffler un peu. Ce qui est bien avec Emma c'est que je peux m'entrainer, quand j'aurais un enfant, ce sera pareil. (Sourire)

Emma : Je ne te laisserai pas m'atteindre, je suis trop contente d'être là avec toi pour ça.

Mary : Ralentis un peu, même moi j'ai du mal à te suivre.

Belle : Alors Regina, les préparatifs avancent bien ?

Regina : Oui, j'ai hâte et vous deux, c'est pour quand le mariage.

Belle : Sûrement jamais, Ruby a un peu de mal avec le concept.

Regina : C'est dommage, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour vivre une belle histoire.

Belle : Non, mais j'avoue que je suis comme Mary, je suis une romantique.

Emma : Ruby et moi on a toujours dit qu'on ne se marierait jamais, mais on avait aussi dit qu'on ne tomberait jamais amoureuses de personne et regardes ou nous en sommes.

Regina : Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Emma : C'est à nous, viens.

Dès fois, il faut vraiment que je contrôle ma langue. J'ai failli me griller toute seule, vite changement de sujet.

Emma : Demain je suis coincée sur un bateau toute la journée, moi qui ai le mal de mer, ça va être sympa.

Regina : C'est romantique un mariage sur l'eau, bien que je préfère l'endroit que tu m'as montré.

Mary : C'est vrai, je ne t'ai même pas demandé où ça va se passer ?

Regina : Au jardin Japonais.

Mary : Emma te l'a montré ?

Regina : Oui, pourquoi ?

Je lui balance un coup de coude dans les côtes mais trop tard, elle est partie pour tout déballer.

Mary : C'est un peu le sanctuaire d'Emma, elle ne me l'a montré qu'il y a peu.

Ruby : Vrai, je ne sais même pas où il est, enfin maintenant si mais c'est grâce à Belle.

Emma : Et bien c'est un endroit que je ne montre qu'aux gens que j'aime et qui sont calmes. Désolée Ruby, mais tu ne remplissais qu'une catégorie sur deux.

Belle : (Rire) Ne l'écoute pas mon amour, tu sais être sage dès fois.

Ruby : Vilaine, mais moi aussi je t'aime.

Je souris et regarde Regina, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et on finit le tour tranquillement.

Ruby : Em, je te défie au tir à la carabine. La perdante paye le repas, David tu joue ?

David : Et comment, regarde-moi les écraser, mon amour.

Je souris et me met en place, j'ai vu Regina regarder avec envie un énorme ourson. Et après c'est moi l'enfant ! On prend trois parties chacun et on commence. David avec son métier tire facilement au centre mais manque la dernière cible de peu. Il remporte quand même une peluche à Mary qui semble ravie de l'attention. Ruby, elle, tire n'importe comment mais s'amuse comme une folle. Elle arrive à remporte un gros cœur et le temps à Belle en souriant. C'est à mon tour et je fait un carton plein, le vendeur siffle et me présente tout le stand. Je récupère l'ourson et le tend à Regina qui s'en saisit en souriant.

Regina : Pour moi ?

Emma : Yep, Ruby c'est toi qui paye ma vielle.

Ruby : Rhooo, c'est bon je sais.

Regina : Merci, je l'avais vu tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas peluche d'habitude mais celui-ci à une bonne tête.

Emma : Il sera bien dans la future chambre de ton bébé, il faudra dire que c'est tata Emma qui l'a remporté quand même.

Regina : Tata Emma ?

Emma : Bin oui, tu ne croyais pas te débarrasser de moi facilement ?

Regina : (Sourire) Tu lui offriras une autre peluche, celle-ci c'est la mienne.

Je souris, ravie qu'elle veuille garder mon cadeau et on passe le reste de la journée à s'amuser et à rire. Le lendemain c'est sourire aux lèvres que je vais travailler.

 **Week-end au SPA…..**

Emma : C'est dommage que Tink et Katherine n'aient pas pu venir.

Regina : Il va falloir te contenter de moi.

Emma : Et oui, c'est tragique. (Sourire)

Regina : (Sourire) Par quoi on commence ?

Emma : Je vais dans la piscine à bulles, tu viens ?

Regina : Je n'avais pas remarqué ton tatouage.

Emma : C'est une phrase que j'aime particulièrement et qui m'a inspirée toute ma vie.

Regina : Reste fort lorsque tu te sens faible, brave lorsque tu as peur et humble lorsque tu es victorieux ! C'est une jolie façon de voire les choses, elle te correspond bien.

Emma : Merci, je me la suis faite tatouer à ma première peine de cœur. La seule qui a vraiment compté, les femmes nous font faire des folies. (Rire)

Regina : Comment elle s'appelait ?

Emma : Gabriella, elle est pompier. Nous sommes restées ensemble assez longtemps, et puis elle a rencontrée quelqu'un d'autre. On s'est quittées amies, mais ça reste dur.

Regina : Si tu veux mon avis, elle a perdu au change.

Emma : Sa femme, car oui elle s'est mariée depuis, est préfet de police. Elle est intelligente, courageuse et brillante. Je n'avais pas le même niveau qu'elle, je comprends qu'elle m'ait quittée.

Regina : Emma, vraiment il faut que tu arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça. Tu es intelligente, gentille, douce et attentionnée. N'importe qui tomberait amoureux de toi, tu es parfaite. Tu ressemble à un chevalier blanc, toujours un mot gentil, une attention pour tes proches. Gabriella a perdu au change, crois-moi, et la femme dont tu es amoureuse, a bien de la chance.

Emma : Merci.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, elle s'est rapprochée de moi, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Je la regarde et laisse ma main glisser sur sa joue doucement. Elle ne m'a pas quittée des yeux et s'approche doucement, je me penche et au moment ou je vais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes j'entends la porte claquer et la douche froide arrive.

Robyn : Mon amour, tu es où ?

Je m'écarte d'un bond de Regina, qui tourne la tête, Robyn est là. Bordel, qu'est ce que j'allais faire au juste ?

Robyn : Ea vous êtes là, surprise. Mon voyage à fini plus tôt que prévu et j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre.

Regina : Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je suis contente de te voire.

Robyn : Je voulais te faire une surprise, bonjour Emma.

Emma : Bonjour, je vais vous laisser profiter de vos retrouvailles. Je vais prendre un bain de boue, il parait que c'est excellent pour la peau.

Robyn : Oui, et n'hésite pas à te faire masser aussi.

Emma : Bonne idée, on se retrouve plus tard.

Je file sans demander mon reste, bordel qu'est ce que Regina va penser de moi maintenant ? Je suis vraiment trop conne, je souffle et rentre dans mon bain. J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché notre amitié, en même temps est-ce que je peux être amie avec une femme que je désire autant ? Deux heures plus tard je rejoins la chambre et entend Regina et Robyn parler.

Robyn : Tu t'es bien amusée pendant mon absence on dirait.

Regina : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Robyn : Regina, c'est bon. Tu t'es vengée en draguant Emma, mais on sait toutes les deux, que c'est moi que tu aime. Est-ce que c'est un bon coup au moins ?

Regina : Contrairement à toi je suis fidèle, je n'ai pas couché avec Emma. Elle représente juste un amusement passager, rien de plus. C'est toujours agréable de se sentir désirée, et elle me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Depuis combien de temps tu ne m'as pas regardée comme ça ?

Robyn : Tu l'aime ?

Regina : Ne sois pas bête, je profite juste d'avoir de là considération, je ne ressens rien pour Emma.

Ma main tombe le long de ma jambe et je retiens mes larmes comme je peux. Ok, elle m'a prise pour une conne. Et toi tu es tombé tête la première dans son piège. Je fais demi-tour en serrant les dents et appelle un taxi. Heureusement j'avais mon portable et mon porte feuille sur moi. Bordel que ça fait mal, j'aurais dû rentrer et lui dire ma façon de penser. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle vient de me briser le cœur et pas qu'un peu. Une fois chez moi, je décroche mon téléphone et appelle Elsa.

Elsa : Et Emma, alors le SPA ?

Emma : Je ne veux plus m'occuper du mariage de Regina et Robyn, ou même entendre parler de ces femmes. Et je pose deux semaines de vacances, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air.

Elsa : (Inquiète) Em, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Emma : Rien, je te laisse.

Je raccroche et ferme ma porte à double tour, respire Emma. Des larmes tombent sur mes joues et je m'assois lourdement sur mon canapé. Mon portable sonne et voyant le nom de Regina s'afficher, je l'explose contre le mur. Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde qu'une femme comme elle pouvait s'intéresser à moi. Elle n'a fait que jouer, et comme une débile je suis tombée amoureuse. Putain de sorcière, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois tombée dans le panneau.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Mary : Emma, ouvre-moi tout de suite. On est mortes d'inquiétude, Ruby est là aussi et on restera tant que tu n'ouvriras pas.

Emma : Partez, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Ruby : Em, ouvre-nous, stp.

Je souffle et ouvre la porte, je suis en pyjama chaussettes et me vautre sur le canapé.

Mary : Whaou, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Emma : Rien, bon vous m'avez vue, je suis toujours en vie, rentrez chez vous maintenant.

Ruby : Ok Blondie, tu as dix secondes pour nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ou j'appelle ta mère.

Emma : Rien, je vais bien.

Mary : Ça se voit en effet, tu t'es disputée avec Regina ?

Emma : Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle, jamais, c'est compris ? Et si vous ne respectez pas ça, sortez tout de suite de chez moi.

Ruby : Ok, donc tu t'es disputée avec elle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil, même pour Gabi.

Elsa : Emma, enfin, tu donne un signe de vie.

Anna : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Emma : Fermez cette foutue porte d'entrée. Je vais très bien, rentrez chez vous.

Elsa : Ok, tout le monde dehors.

Tout le monde sors et Elsa s'assois près de moi. Elle ouvre ses bras et j'éclate en sanglots contre elle. Elsa a toujours pu me réconforter, pas besoin de parler, juste sa présence suffisait. Je pleure longtemps, je ne fait que ça depuis trois jours de toute façon. Une fois calmée, elle me tend une boite de mouchoirs et commence à ranger mon appartement. Une heure plus tard elle m'emmène un bol de soupe et se rassois près de moi.

Elsa : Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'elle a fait, et je vais lui casser la figure.

Ne vous fiez pas à ma taille menue, ma sœur est championne de Muai Thai. Et si j'étais Regina je m'inquiéterais pour ma mâchoire. Rien que cet idée me fait sourire, et je bois ma soupe. Curieusement je n'ai pas envie que mes proches la déteste, je me contente donc de manger.

Elsa : Emma, dis-moi.

Emma : Ce n'est rien, Regina n'a rien fait.

Elsa : Emma !

Emma : Robyn est venue faire une surprise à Regina au SPA, on été a deux doigts de s'embrasser. Quand je suis remontée dans la chambre, je l'ai est entendu parler. En gros elle ne ressent rien pour moi, elle était juste flattée que je m'intéresse à elle.

Elsa : Ok, je vais lui dire de se trouver une autre organisatrice de mariage. On ne blesse ma petite sœur impunément, elle ne te mérite pas. Elle a profité de toi, ne la laisse pas te faire penser que c'est ta faute.

Emma : Mais c'est ma faute Elsa, je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse d'elle, elle n'a fait que profiter de mon attention.

Elsa : Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser.

Emma : Non, et tu ne renonce pas à son contrat non plus. Tu garde cette histoire pour toi, c'est humiliant et je ne veux pas que vous la détestiez. Je ne veux plus en parler, stp.

Elsa : Ok, mais si elle me parle de toi ?

Emma : Dis-lui juste que je ne l'importunerai plus et qu'elle devra se trouver un autre amusement passager. Elle comprendra, fait lui bien comprendre que je ne veux plus la voire.

Elsa : Crois-moi, elle va le comprendre.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Un mois que je suis au fond du trou, jamais mon cœur ne m'a fait aussi mal. Je souffle et sourit au nouveau couple heureux qui se marie. Le marié s'approche et je me force à sourire en lui serrant la main qu'il me présente.

Eric : Vous devez être Emma, Ariel m'a beaucoup parler de vous.

Emma : Tous mes vœux, vous voulez faire des photos en particulier ou on attend un peu

Ariel : Chéri, Emma, venez par là, j'aimerai une photo avec Madame le Maire.

Mon cœur tombe au trente sixième dessous et je m'avance en mode zombie vers Ariel. Regina est là, Seigneur ce qu'elle m'a manqué. Je secoue la tête, et prend quelques photos.

Ariel : Je ne vous présente pas, je sais que vous avez fait appel à sa société aussi pour votre mariage.

Emma : Madame le Maire, excusez-moi. Je vais prendre quelques photos des enfants qui jouent.

Regina : Emma, stp attends.

Je ne l'écoute pas et pars à l'opposé d'elle, je ne veux pas l'entendre s'excuser, tout ce que je veux c'est l'oublier. Trois heures plus tard je range mon matériel, mon collègue finira la soirée.

Regina : Tu compte m'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

Emma : Bonne soirée Madame le Maire !

Je grimpe sur ma moto et mets mon casque, Regina se met devant moi et je souffle de colère.

Emma : Je fais tout pour rester courtoise avec toi, mais si tu ne bouge pas de la dans dix secondes je t'écrase Regina.

Regina : Bien, tu te souviens de mon prénom, c'est déjà ça.

Emma : Bouge, au cas où le message n'est pas clair, je ne veux plus te voir, tu m'as prise pour une conne, assume.

Regina : Ce que tu as entendu, ce n'était pas vrai Emma.

Emma : Je me fous de tes excuses, de tes explications. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'une personne comme toi, tu me dégoute. Marie-toi avec ton grand amour, qui a passé un an à s'envoyer en l'air avec ton garde du corps, soit-dit en passant. Apparemment tu lui ressemble plus que tu ne le voudrais, vous vous servez juste des personnes avant de les jeter. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te regarder dans une glace.

J'enfile mon casque et accélère, une fois chez moi j'ouvre une bouteille de whisky et me serre un bon verre. Je suis à mon troisième verre quand on sonne à la porte. J'ouvre la porte sans regarder qui c'est et voyant Regina la referme aussi sec. Elle met son pied et rentre dans la pièce.

Regina : Tu vas m'écouter maintenant.

Emma : Non, va-t'en.

Regina : Bordel Emma.

Entendre Regina jurer me coupe le sifflet un instant et je finis mon verre d'un coup, je vais pour m'en resservir un et Regina attrape la bouteille.

Regina : Tu asassez bu.

Emma : Visiblement pas assez pour supporter ta présence.

Je lui arrache la bouteille des mains et me serre un autre verre que je bois cul sec. Je m'assois et regarde Regina qui pleure assise sur un tabouret. Cette vision me brise le cœur et je ferme les yeux.

Emma : C'est bon, soulage ta conscience. Et après pars stp.

Regina : J'étais en colère, pas contre Robyn. Enfin si, mais au final je suis exactement comme elle.

Emma : Tu n'as rien à voire avec cette femme. J'ai parlé sur le coup de la colère tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais pas.

Regina : Non tu as raison, je ne l'ai peut-être pas trompée physiquement, mais mentalement, si. Et si elle n'était pas arrivée ce week-end là je t'aurai embrassée. Parce que j'en rêvais, parce que tu es drôle, douce, gentille et que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi la première fois que je t'ai vue. J'étais fiancée, sur le point de me marier, je ne pouvais pas tout en envoyer balader pour une inconnue. Puis j'ai appris à te connaître et ça a été pire, j'ai appris pour Robyn et Lyly. Je pensais que c'était ma faute, que je ne l'aimais pas assez fort. Et j'avais raison, je ne l'aime pas, du moins pas comme je le devrais. Elle m'a supplié de lui pardonner, je me sentais coupable alors j'ai cédé. Puis il y a eu l'incendie, j'ai cru mourir de peur et j'ai compris. Je ne pouvais pas épouser Robyn, mais elle était en voyage et je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça par téléphone. Quand elle m'a demandé si je t'aimais, je lui ai menti. Parce que je ne voulais pas être comme elle. Je ne voulais pas être la femme qui trompe sa fiancée pendant qu'elle est en voyage d'affaires. Mais c'est exactement que ce que je suis, j'ai vite compris que tu avais entendu notre conversation. Ta sœur m'a clairement dit de ne plus t'approcher et je voulais le faire, vraiment. Mais quand je t'ai vue tout à l'heure, je ne pouvais pas te laisser croire que je me suis servi de toi. Que je ne t'aimais pas aussi, parce que c'est faux. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. J'ai paniqué quand Robyn est arrivée, parce que je me sentais coupable. Parce que tout ce que je voulais c'était être dans tes bras, au lieu de ça j'ai tout gâché.

Emma : En effet, tu m'as brisé le cœur. Maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, rentre chez toi. Peut-être que dans quelques temps on pourra redevenir amies, mais j'ai besoin de temps.

Regina : Je comprends, merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Emma : Tu as rompu avec Robyn ?

Regina : Oui, pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que je peux faire ça.

Je la tire contre moi et l'embrasse passionnément, c'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'ai tellement rêvé de faire ça, durant des mois. Mais ça ne règle rien, je n'ai plus confiance en elle, je m'écarte et lui souffle.

Emma : Au revoir Gina.

 **Trois mois plus tard, aéroport international de Boston…..**

David : Emma, merci encore pour ce cadeau merveilleux.

Emma : Profitez-en bien, gaffe aux serpents.

Mary : Grrrr, ne parles pas de ça.

David : Je te protégerai mon amour.

Mary : Merci mon Prince.

Emma : Rho, filez avant de donner envie de vomir, à la pauvre célibataire que je suis.

Mary : (Rire et serre dans les bras) Apelles-là !

Je secoue la tête et regarde mes amis monter dans l'avion. Combien de fois j'ai composé le numéro de Regina avant de changer d'avis ses trois derniers mois ? Je souffle et sors de l'aéroport, je lève les yeux à la recherche d'un taxi et tombe sur Regina et Tink.

Tink : (Gênée) Salut, je vais nous chercher un taxi.

Bordel, je suis maudite.

Emma : Bonjour.

Regina : Bonjour, tu pars ?

Emma : David et Mary.

Regina : J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui.

Emma : La campagne pour être gouverneur n'est pas de tout repos on dirait.

Regina : Tu sais que je me présente ?

Emma : Je regarde les infos Gina, j'espère que tu réussiras. Je voterai pour toi, Tink a trouvé un taxi apparemment.

Regina : Oui, je vais y aller.

Emma : Ok.

Regina : Tu….

Tink : Les filles, bougez-vous.

Emma : (Rire) Toujours aussi classe, Tink.

Tink : On va au même endroit, grimpe ça t'évitera d'attendre.

Je grimpe et regarde par la fenêtre, pas du tout gênante la situation.

Tink : Alors Emma que deviens-tu ?

Emma : Toujours les photos de mariage, et j'ai obtenu une expo dans une galerie aussi.

Regina : Vraiment ? C'est super.

Emma : Oui, le thème est l'inspiration. J'espère que mes photos plairont, ça m'a changé des mariages, pour une fois.

Tink : C'est quand ? Tu as intérêt à m'inviter.

Emma : Je t'enverrai une invitation, c'est dans une semaine, tu peux venir accompagnée si tu le désire.

Super Emma, bonjour la finesse. Demande carrément à Regina de venir tant que tu y es, on gagnera du temps. Je suis pathétique, elle va sûrement être Gouverneur, oublie là bordel. Une fois arrivée devant chez moi je descends, je salut d'un petit signe de main les filles et elles repartent. Bon sang, je suis nulle.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

Je n'ai jamais était si stressée de ma vie, je souris faiblement à mes sœurs et ma mère et je monte sur la scène. Mes yeux se posent sur la foule, bien trop impressionnante pour ma santé mentale et je souffle un grand coup. Je lève la tête et croise le regard chocolat de Regina, magnifique dans une robe rouge. Elle est venue !

Emma : Bonsoir à tous et merci de votre présence. On m'a demandé de représenté l'inspiration, pour moi elle représente différentes choses, mais aussi des personnes, que je vous laisse découvrir. Merci encore de votre présence et bonne soirée.

Je descends de la scène et je suis tout de suite interpellée par différentes personnes, si bien que je perds Regina de vue.

Elsa : Choisissez un travail que vous aimez et vous n'aurez plus jamais à travailler un seul jour de votre vie….. J'adore cette phrase, j'ignorais que je faisais partie de tes inspirations, je suis touchée.

J'ai pris Elsa à son bureau entourée de post-it, collés partout, elle semble débordée mais vraiment heureuse.

Emma : Tu l'es depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une grande sœur si exceptionnelle.

Elsa : Arrête, tu va me faire pleurer !

Ruby : Les amis sont comme des anges qui nous remettent en position quand nos ailes ne se souviennent plus comment voler…. Je suis très touchée, dommage que Mary ne soit pas là pour voir notre photo.

Emma : Elle l'a vue et d'après David, a pleuré pendant une heure, par ma faute.

Belle : C'est magnifique, j'ai vu Regina.

Emma : Elle est venue avec Tink.

Elsa : Et ça va ?

Emma : Oui, je suis contente qu'elle soit là. J'avais un message à lui faire passer et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

Anna : Si elle ne l'a pas compris, c'est qu'elle est aveugle. C'est la pièce maitresse de ton exposition, elle est vraiment belle sur cette photo.

Emma : Elle est toujours belle, je vous laisse un moment.

Comme je m'y attendais, je retrouve Regina devant sa photo. J'en ai choisi une, que j'avais prise au jardin botanique, j'aime vraiment cette photo. Ce n'est pas le moment de se dégonfler Emma, avance.

Emma : Dans ma vie, j'ai appris à aimer, à sourire, à être heureuse, à être forte, à travailler dur, à être la meilleure, à être fidèle, Mais je n'arrive pas à apprendre comment t'oublier…. Je ne demandais que ton sourire et tu m'as offert un avenir Gina.

Regina : (Larmes) Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Emma : Tu as peut être quelqu'un dans ta vie, je ne sais pas mais je voulais que tu sache que je ….

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Regina m'embrasse, je la serre contre moi et lui souffle en souriant.

Emma : Je voulais que tu sache que je t'aime, je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à te le dire.

Regina : Je t'aime aussi, tu m'as tellement manquée.

Je l'embrasse doucement et un flash nous ébloui un instant. Un journaliste s'approche et j'attrape la main de Regina pour lui répondre.

Journaliste : Miss Swan, vous semblez avoir trouvé votre Muse en madame le Maire.

Emma : Oui, elle m'inspire par sa force, sa droiture, sa gentillesse. C'est sans doute pour ça que je l'aime autant, ça, et le fait qu'elle soit terriblement belle et sexy en robe. (Sourire)

Journaliste : (Rire) Madame le Maire un mot ?

Regina : Et bien je vous invite tous à venir à la prochaine exposition de ma compagne, comme vous avez pu le constater elle est bourrée de talent.

Journaliste : En effet, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur et bonne chance dans vos projets futurs.

Emma : Merci.

J'entoure Regina de mes bras et la serre contre moi tendrement. Tink me lance un clin d'œil de loin et ma famille et mes amis sourient.

Emma : Mercie d'être venue.

Regina : Tu m'as invitée.

Emma : J'ai invité Tink. (Sourire)

Regina : (Sourire) Je n'aurais manqué ça, pour rien au monde.

Emma : Je t'aime.

Regina : (Sourire) Redis-le !

Emma : (Sourire) Je t'aime Gina, je vais passer ma vie à te le dire.

Regina : Je l'espère !

Deux ans plus tard….

Killian me tend son bras en souriant et j'avance vers l'autel avec lui. Après deux ans de relation idyllique, je vais enfin me marier. C'est Regina qui m'a demandé de l'épouser il y a six mois, je n'ai pu que dire oui. Après tout, on ne dit pas non à un gouverneur, je regarde ma future femme avec amour. Son ventre arrondi me fait tellement craquer, notre petit garçon est prévu pour dans 4 mois et notre bonheur ne pourrait pas être plus grand. J'attrape les mains de celle qui fait battre mon cœur et ne résiste pas à lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres en lui soufflant doucement.

Emma : Tu es magnifique mon amour.

Regina : Toi aussi.

Pasteur : Mes chères amis…..

Toute la cérémonie se passe comme dans un rêve et c'est avec un « oui je le veux » que Regina devient ma femme et que je l'embrasse passionnément sous les applaudissements de nos amis. Cette fois, c'est officiel, mon histoire s'est transformée en conte de fées. Et pour une fois, je veux bien être une Princesse, si ça me donne le droit d'épouser une Reine….

 **Fin**


End file.
